


An Error Doesn't Become A Mistake Until You Refuse

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that painful final scene from Attached had carried on? What happened after the camera cut to black?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Error Doesn't Become A Mistake Until You Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> written for Crusher on Picard as apart of a secret santa. The title comes from Orlando A. Battista

'Or maybe we should be afraid' Beverly said before she walked out.

When she got back to her quarters she collapsed against her wall in sobs.

'Oh Jean-Luc. Why did I say that? I didn't mean it! Come on now woman, calm yourself down- you're a Howard. Start acting like one! What are you so afraid of? That you'll lose your friendship with him? At this rate you're going to lose him anyway. God I must sound crazy talking to myself, what am I saying? I am crazy; Jean-Luc is kind, thoughtful, very much in love with you-not to mention very handsome. On top of that he's your best friend and has always been there for you. Oh God I love him so much, he's not going to wait forever- he's waited 25yrs already... what the hell am I still doing here? Hang on my love- I'm coming!'

She ran back down the corridors ignoring all of the strange looks she was receiving from everyone she passed-she got to his door and started hammering on it.

'Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc! I'm sorry- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it-I didn't- I really didn't!'

The doors opened to reveal a shocked looking Jean-Luc.

'Beverly?'

'I'm so sorry Jean- I'm so sorry-I didn't mean what I said.'

'Come in before you begin to hyperventilate. Sit down and breathe.' He sat down next to her and she crawled into his wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I'm so sorry for what I said Jean-Luc – I didn't mean it. I don't want to be afraid, help me not to be afraid anymore. I know I've hurt you and have been for 20 odd years and that kills me but I'd like to try to make it up to you if I can.'

'Beverly are you saying what I think you're saying?' Jean-Luc asked gently.

'I love you Jean-Luc Picard and I would like to pursue a relationship with you- if you think you can handle me.'

'Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured ok?' He kissed her hands.

'I want this more than anything in the cosmos. I promise, I love you.'

'And I you ma chèrie.' She lent forwards and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

 

The next morning Beverly woke to find Jean-Luc staring at her.

'Like what you see?' She grinned.

'Oh very much. I'm just trying to determine if I'm dreaming or not. OW! That hurt!'

'Just seeing if you're dreaming. Are you?'

'You tell me.'

'Well if you are so am I.'

'So, have you changed your mind?' Jean-Luc asked nervously.

'Nope. I promised you and I intend to keep it forever to come.'

'Good, because I'm never letting you go, watching you walk away last night was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.'

'How about I promise to never to leave you behind and never walk away from you again.' She kissed his shoulder.

'You do that and love me and I'll be the happiest man alive.' She pulled his head down to her and kissed him sweetly.

'You old romantic. So, how long do you think it'll take Deanna to work this out? She'll detect my overwhelming happiness.' Beverly grinned.

'And mine she's probably already realised something has changed.'

'She'll tell Will most likely. Do you think we should officially tell the others or let them learn through gossip? I know how much you value your privacy but, to be honest, that isn't going to happen in this case.'

'Couldn't we just kill anyone who gossips about us? I am the Captain- I can do what I want.' Jean-Luc grinned.

'Try running that by Starfleet Admiralty. And anyway half of the Fleet would be dead. But one person would become very rich.' She laughed

'Huh?'

'You don't know do you?'

'Know what?' Jean-Luc said worried.

'Know what?'

'There's a massive betting pool concerning over half of Starfleet as to the nature of our relationship and when we'll get together.'

'What? What must the admirals think?'

'Jean-Luc they are very heavily involved in it! Nechayev, Brooks, Paris, Patterson, Kennaway, Coleridge, Raleigh plus a whole lot more I believe.'

'Oh God. I should be so embarrassed but I want the whole universe to know I'm in love with the most amazing woman in the cosmos.' He captured her lips in a tender kiss.

'And I want everyone to know that such a stupendously amazing man is all mine. So are you saying that you want to go big time public on this?'

'I want to shout this from the rooftops, to coin an old phrase.'

'I would love to see everyone's faces if you did.'

'Honestly, so would I. How about Ten Forward?' He grinned.

'What? You'd get up on the bar and shout it. Who are you and what have you done with my Jean?'

'Oh very funny Bev.  _Your_  Jean eh?' Jean-Luc smirked.

'Shut up. But yes, you are. A warning- if you decide I'm not enough for you then you can goodbye to those,' she said glancing at his nether regions 'and believe me, anaesthetics won't be included.'

'Trust me, that'll never happen. I've waited 20 years for you, I'm not about to throw away the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

'Good. Now I'm hungry!'

'Fancy some breakfast? Cos we never have breakfast together.' Beverly laughed 'You stay right here, I'll be right back.' He kissed her before walking into the living area. He came back in with a tray. 'Breakfast in bed pour ma belle.'

'I could get used to this.'

'Don't go getting any ideas that I might be nice.'

'Oh defiantly not. We can't have that. Thank you for my breakfast.'

'It's nothing spectacular, just coffee and croissants as I believe we agreed on.'

'Yes, but the fact that you remembered and that get to eat it in bed with the man I love is the most amazing thing in the universe.'

'Actually I think you'll find that you are the most amazing thing in the universe.'

'Oh you old romantic.'

'I do my best.' He laughed.

'Can I use your replicator to get a uniform?'

'Of course.' She jumped off the bed and over to it. 'When is the staff meeting?' She asked pulling on her uniform.

'0900 hours. We've got about 1/4 hour. So I was thinking- -'

'Uh oh.' Beverly grinned.

'Not funny.' Jean-Luc pouted.

'Sorry, proceed.'

'Thank you. How about we tell the senior staff then?'

'Sounds like a plan. I should tell Dee before we get there though; she'll probably kill me for waiting so long as it is.'

'I shall miss you ma chèrie. It's a shame we only had 18 hours together.'

'But it was a good 18 hours.'

'Oh undoubtedly. But don't worry, I'll read a stunningly heart wrenchingly beautiful eulogy at your funeral.'

'Well thank you for the vote of confidence.' She laughed.

'Anytime my love. Do I get a goodbye kiss? This may be the last time I see your beautiful face.'

Of course.' She pecked his lips 'see you later Mon Coeur.'

* * *

 

Beverly rang the door chime.

'Come in Beverly.' Deanna called.

'I'm not going to insult you by beating around the bush. You know about last night don't you?

'Yes, and I want all the details. So?'

'Oh Dee, I'm so happy.' Beverly grinned 'Jean-Luc and I have admitted we're in love with each other. My God Dee, he is so amazing, he ignores all of my faults and he has loved me for over 20yrs. He fell in love with me when I was with Jack but kept quiet. He didn't tell me after Jack's death because he thought it an injustice to his best friend's memory. It was only because I happened to hear a stray thought that I found out. Oh I love that man so much. He made me breakfast in bed and everything. It's hard to describe just how much I love him.' Beverly collapsed into the sofa with a massive grin on her face.

'I can tell you're very content and in love, I'm so very happy for you Bev.'

'Thanks Dee. I came straight here from him, I knew you'd never forgive me for not coming ASAP bearing in mind I knew you'd knew.'

'Too right, that's what you get for having an empathic best friend.' Deanna grinned

'It's a struggle but I think I'll survive.'

'Look at the time! We're going to be late if we're not careful.'

'Whoops! Let's go.'

'We'll continue this conversation later.'

* * *

 

'Sorry we're late Captain.'

'It's alright ladies. Sit down; you're Lucky I'm in such a good mood,' he gave a rarely seen grin 'now how's my ship doing this fine morning?'

'Very good people.' He subtly looked questioningly at Beverly who nodded smiling gently. 'One last thing before you go. As you well know, yesterday Beverly and myself had implants removed from our minds that had caused us to be able to read each other's thoughts.' Beverly walked over to his chair and lent on the backrest 'As a result of this we found that we cared very deeply for each other and so have embarked on a romantic relationship. As our closest friends we wanted you to be the first to know.' there were congratulations exchanged, whoops of joy were heard and "Finallys" came from will and Geordi.

'Sir,' Data said 'as pleased as I am for you and the doctor, what if you separate? You are both integral parts of the Enterprise.'

'Mr. Data, I have been in love with this fine woman for nearly 25 yrs. I am not going to let anything separate us;' He took Beverly's hand 'she's stuck with me for as long as she'll have me.'

'Well I guess I'm going to be 'stuck' as you put it, for many, many decades to come.' In a rare display of affection he kissed her palm before laying it splayed across his heart. Beverly beamed 'meeting dismissed. Oh and please can we keep this within the room for now, thanks?'

'Captain, can I speak to you a minute?' Will asked.

'Of course.' The others filed out. Beverly watched as Will and Jean-Luc spoke in hushed tones. Will clapped Jean-Luc on the back, strode over to Beverly and hugged her.

'Congratulations.'

'Thank you.' Will strode out.

'Well that went well.' Jean-Luc sighed smiling.

'What did you expect? Them to protest vehemently or something?' Beverly laughed.

'I guess not when you put it like that.'

'So what did Will want?'

'He basically just said that you were as close to a sister as he was ever going to get and if I hurt you I'll have him to answer to.'

'Sweet but not necessary. I can look after myself.'

'Somehow I thought you'd say that.' Jean-Luc laughed 'anyway we should start working.'

'Aye sir.'

'But first things first, from now on in I shall require a goodbye kiss.'

'Oh if you insist.' Beverly rolled her eyes grinning. She kissed him tenderly 'Satisfied?'

'Most definitely. Oh, whilst I remember, I've booked the holodeck for after our shifts. I thought we'd have a picnic.'

'Oh really? Where?'

'Now that would be telling ma Cherie.'

'But how shall I know what to wear?' Beverly asked innocently.

'Wear that long blue sweater. I love it when you wear that. Oh and wear sensible shoes.' He advised.

'Ok then I'll collect you at 1800 hours I'll see you there then Captain.' Beverly grinned kissing him again.

'I'll miss you.'

'Me too I should go but I really don't want to.' She pouted.

'Me neither but alas we must. Come on.' They walked out onto the bridge 'Don't be late.' Beverly warned smiling.

'Yes ma'am.' Jean-Luc saluted laughing. Beverly poked her tongue out at him.

'Don't be cheeky.' she warned striding onto the turbolift.

'That woman is going to be the death of me.' He announced.

'You bet.' she grinned as the doors closed.

'Hey that's my best friend you're talking about.' Deanna pouted sulking.

'Oh you'll get over it.' Jean-Luc pointed out. Will laughed.

'I like this more relaxed side of you Capt.' He said.

'So do I Number One, so do I. I have the feeling my more relaxed side shall be far more prominent now.'

'If you will permit me to speak freely I'm glad sir.'

* * *

 

The rest of the day seemed to last forever for the pair but eventually the time had come for Jean-Luc to pick up Beverly. He rang the chime.

'Come on in.' She called. He strode in. 'I'll be out in a second' she called from the bedroom.

'Don't rush on my account.' He called back collapsing into her sofa. A minute later she came out.

'Acceptable?' She twirled around 'I was running late and haven't had time to have a shower. My hair is a mess too- I must look a wreck.'

'You look absolutely breath-taking!' He said beckoning her over.

'Charmer.' she grinned laughing as Jean-Luc pulled her down into a tender kiss

'You always have been and always will be the most beautiful woman in all universes, realities and planes of existence that ever have, do or will exist ok? Nothing you wear and no matter what your hair looks like that will never ever change, ok? And you are beautiful right through to the soul.' Jean-Luc said stroking her cheek. 'Never feel like you have to make an effort when it comes to me.' Beverly wiped a tear from her cheek.

'That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! What did I ever do to deserve you?'

'I don't know but it must have been pretty bloody amazing.' Jean-Luc grinned as Beverly laughed.

'I love you so much Jean.'

'And you ma Coeur! Now come on.' He got up and held out his hand to help her up.

'Why thank you kind sir.' She laughed taking it.

'Anytime my lady.'

'Just let me brush my hair-humour me?'

'Of course.' Beverly quickly brushed her hair before turning to Jean-Luc

'Ok I'm ready now. Will you tell me where we're going on the holodeck?' She asked.

'No. I never realised how impatient you are.' Jean-Luc grinned as she swatted his arm

'Well get used to it Now- onwards!' Jean-Luc linked his arm with hers as they entered the corridor 'Really Jean-Luc? Physical contact in public?' she teased

'Yes, remember this is tame compared to standing on the bar in Ten Forward shouting.'

'True.' they strode down the corridor getting approving yet intrigued looks from those they passed. 'Computer activate holodeck program Picard BCLB1.'

' _Activate,'_  said the familiar voice of the computer.

'Come.' Beverly's jaw dropped as she took in the scenery around her. For as far as she could see there were slopping hills. A small village occupied a valley with the odd rustic house dotted around. A fine vineyard covered a large area of one of the flats. It reminded her of her childhood days running in fields on Caldos.

'It's beautiful. Where are we?'

'Beverly Cheryl Howard Crusher, welcome to La Barre.' her jaw dropped yet further.'

'This is La Barre?' she exclaimed.

'Yes.'

'You willingly left this place for the stars?' she asked incredulously.

'Yes, it's not too dissimilar to Caldos- you left there for the stars.' Jean-Luc pointed out. She shrugged.

'I guess. Is that your family's vineyard then?'

'Yes. And this is the hill I used to go to stargaze. It was my special place –nobody was allowed her on pain of I believe it was death.' Jean-Luc reminisced 'I always loved it here because you could see so much. I remembered you said you'd always wanted to come to LaBarre so here we are.' he explained.

'You sweet man. Thank you for letting me in your special place.' Jean-Luc grinned at the innuendo. She slapped his arm before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sensually.

'Come, our food waits.' He led her to a flat ledge below a tree upon which lay a magnificent spread of food.

'A picnic!' Beverly squealed happily.

'I know how much you love them.'

'You are the best man in the cosmos you know that!'

'Note to self- the way to Beverly's stomach is through her stomach,' he grinned.

'Jean-Luc!' she admonished 'you already knew that!'

'True, now sit. We have just about every type of food you've professed to love recently.'

'Which explains the sheer quantity of food.' Beverly joked.

'Indeed, so what do you want?' he asked pulling her down on the mat.

'Well that was absolutely delicious. I'm not going to be able to move due to stomach weight.' Beverly groaned from her position leaning against Jean-Luc.

'Room for anymore?'

'Depends what it is.' she said, her interest piqued.

'Chocolate dipped strawberries. Always room for them.' Beverly grinned. Jean-Luc shifted her so her head was in his lap.

'Open up,' he dangled a strawberry above her mouth 'now, what are the magic words?'

'Um... abracadabra? Open sesame? Alakamzam? Hey presto-'she grinned.

'-try again.' he laughed.

'Hmmm, magic words? Could they possibly be- I love you!'

'Correct!' he lowered the fruit into her mouth.

'Yummy! I do love chocolate!'

'You've been spending far too much time with Deanna!'

'It's not possible to spend too much time with Dee!'

'Open,' he popped another in 'so, did I do well with all of this?' he asked after the last strawberry had been devoured.

'You did better than good, perfect, better than even that in fact.' SHE SAID KISSING HIS CHEEK TENDERLY.

'Good, because it's not over yet.'

'What more could I possibly ask for?'

'I thought we could go for a horse ride, you've wanted to go for a while.'

'Wow- you really have thought of everything haven't you.'

'I tried. So, is that a yes for the horse riding?'

'That's a definite yes. When I find enough energy to get up.' Jean-Luc laughed and kissed the top of her head.

'Thank you for all of this Jean My pleasure chérie.'

'I'm sorry for running out on you last night.' Beverly said quietly. 'I hurt you, it's unforgiveable.'

'No, it's not,' he said stroking her cheek 'you were scared-God knows I am. But you're here know, that's all I care about. Let's forget the past and concentrate on the present- together. That is all that matters to me.'

'You're scared too?' she asked surprised.

'Of course I am. You have been my fantasy woman for over 25 yrs. The only woman I could ever truly imagine being with. And now it's real-I'm terrified I'm going to screw this up and lose you. But I'm just taking it minute by minute.'

'My dear Jean- it is almost impossible for you to screw this up so badly I'd leave. Ok? So let's just try to stop each other feeling scared- deal?'

'Deal!'

'Now let's go horse ride. You haven't got two scrunchies on you by any chance? My hair gets rather tangled.'

'I have one and your hairbrush. I could French plait it for you? Then you'll only need one.' Beverly raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Jean-Luc blushed.

'My mother used to make me do her hair.' he explained.

'Ah, I was going to say you couldn't have learnt on yourself. You're a bit lacking in the hair department! Luckily for you I find baldness very sexy, but only on extremely sexy French captains.' she kissed the top of his head

'You don't mind plaiting it do you?'

'Of course not, I've always loved your hair. C'est très très belle, mais ne beaucoup pas tu. Tu as fantastique!' he said brushing her hair.

'Merci, tu as très sexy aussi ma capitaine. And by the way, you are even sexier when you're speaking French to me.'

'And you are even more beautiful when you're speaking it back.'

'Merci.' Jean-Luc led her over to the stables.

'Pick any horse you want, just not that one-she's mine!' he pointed at a large chestnut one. She surveyed the horses before stopping short in front of one.

'Well aren't you gorgeous eh? What's your name?'

'That's Cherie,' Jean-Luc said coming up behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist 'she reminded me of you and so I named her for you.'

'That's so sweet. She's so gorgeous.'

'So is her namesake.'

'Charmer, what's yours called?'

'This is Antoinette! Where'd you like to ride to?'

'I'll just follow you.'

'Come on then.' they saddled up the horses and off they went eventually, sadly, their time on the holodeck was over.

'Thank you for all of this Jean. It was truly amazing- really,' she said kissing him on the cheek.

'Only the best for you my dearest.'

'And to think I never knew what a hopeless romantic you were.'

'Well now you know.' Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they left the holodeck. She leaned into his hold

'I defiantly love this public side of you.' she whispered in his ear. He laughed.

'Actually so do I. There are just very few things I want everyone to know. You fall into said small category. I'm very proud to have been noticed by such a beautiful, entrancing woman.'

'And I by such a handsome, distinguished man,' she grinned' you do realise that the rumour mill is going to have us married and pregnant with triplets within a day.'

'Well that wouldn't be an unwelcome prospect but seeing as we've been together for what-? 18 hours? I'd have had to have worked very fast.' Jean-Luc laughed.

'Common sense doesn't stop rumours. I wonder what rumours actually will occur.'

'Should be interesting.' he smirked 'I wouldn't put it past Will to start most of them.'

'Ah yes, dear old William. We truly have been blessed with the family we've formed here on the Enterprise.' Beverly sighed snuggling into his arms 'I've never found such a good one on any ship before.'

'As your son once said to me this isn't just any ship.'

'Very true. Wise boy that.' she grinned proudly.

'He is a true credit to both his parents,' he said.

'Wesley's been trying to persuade me to tell you how I felt for years.'

'Really?' Jean-Luc asked shocked as they entered his quarters.

'Yes, he said it was obvious how much we loved each other and that there was no man he'd rather have my heart. He said you were the only man he'd be happy to take the place of his father.

'What? I don't want to take the place of Jack- that'd be a dishonour to his memory. I wouldn't want to replace Jack in anyone's eyes.' Jean-Luc said frowning.

'I know Jean, and I told Wes so. He really thinks the world of you you know.'

'Really? I'm just me.'

'He once said to me that sometimes when people mentions fathers it's you who springs to mind, before Jack. That you were the closest to a father he could remember.'

'He can't remember Jack?' he asked shocked.

'He can, just not the fathering.'

'Well, I'm honoured. I often see Wesley as the closest I've had to a son.' Jean-Luc admitted.

'You should tell him that. It'll mean a lot to him.'

'In fact, on that note I've been meaning to tell you something.'

'Ok? Should I be worried?' she laughed.

'As I've already mentioned-for a while now I've considered Wesley to be the closest I've had to a child. As his mother I've been meaning to ask you if you'd mind that I've named him my heir in my will.'

'Your heir? Wow!'

'You don't mind do you?' he asked worriedly.

'Mind? Of course I don't mind. That is so sweet.' she kissed him tenderly, snuggling further into his embrace 'How long has he been named?'

'I had been thinking about it since the Borg but I only did it after my torture at the hands of Gul Madred. I realised I won't be around forever. Every one of the senior staff got named as did many other people. You know the last time I changed my will I split everything between my brother Robert and Walker, I hadn't even met Jack at that time.' Jean-Luc laughed nostalgically.

'Wow, so a very long time ago then.'

'Indeed. How times have changed. Now you and Wes get the most.'

'Me?' She gaped.

'Beverly you have been the most important person in my life for over 25yrs. In the moment I met you you earned about 15% of my will. Now it's just over 80% between you and Wes and 20% for everyone else.'

'That is bizarrely romantic, now can we have a less morbid conversation,' she laughed.

'Of course, sorry.'

'That's quite alright, you know something though? What? I think this may just have been the best day I've ever lived, well top 3 at least. I got to wake up next to you, I got to spend hours with just you and I allowed myself to love you.'

'I agree wholeheartedly with that. If I had to be stuck in a time loop this is the day I'd want to relive, I don't want this to end. I don't ever want to leave your arms.' She grinned brushing her lips against the palm of his hand.

'I can live this that, I can also do one better, I know we've only just got together but move in with me- let me wake up to the most beautiful site in the universe every morning.'

'I can defiantly live with that.' she said trailing kisses up and down his forearm grinning.

'Is that a yes?'

'That-'she swung herself so she was straddling his legs '– is most defiantly 100% certifiably a yes.' she said kissing him seductively 'I think the crew will guess our relationship if we move in together. That is of course if our earlier displays didn't tip them off.'

'Who cares what the crew think.' Jean-Luc said picking her up and taking her through to his, now their, bed. He laid her down before crawling up the bed above him. he kissed her cheeks, her nose and finally her mouth' I love you Beverly.'

'I love you too Jean-Luc.'

* * *

 

44 years later Beverly and Jean-Luc Picard sat on the porch of their house in LaBarre. They watched as their children and numerous grandchildren chased each other through the vineyards.

'We've done well haven't we?' Jean-Luc smiled.

'Indeed we have,' his wife said squeezing his hand 'going back that night was the best decision I ever made.'

'And I am forever grateful for it ma Cherie.'

'Happy birthday my love, did you like it?' Beverly asked.

'I had my whole family together for the first time in a long time. It was perfect, thank you.'

'I'm glad, how're you going to top this? It's my birthday in only 3 months remember,' she grinned.

'I'm sure I'll think of something,' he grinned 'but I'm still planning our anniversary next year. It's gone by so fast; it barely seems like yesterday you said yes.' he turned to his wife 'Has it really been 40yrs since we married?'

'Aye, can you believe we've been together for 44yrs?'

'Wow, if you'd told me back then what was to come then I wouldn't have believed I could find such happiness. -4 truly amazing children 40yrs of incredible marriage-'

'- Finding my parents alive-'

'-Wesley changing his name to Picard, I'm still amazed he did that.' Jean-Luc grinned in awe.

'Having so many wonderful grandchildren.'

'We really have had a busy life.' he smiled.

'But brilliant nonetheless,' she kissed his cheek 'Thank you for giving me all this I couldn't have done it without you.'

'Well then, I guess we're just perfect for each other!'

'I'll defiantly drink to that.' Beverly picked up her glass of chateau Picard.

'To us and to the family we've made.'

'And to a long future together.' they clinked 'I love you Madame Picard.'

'I love you too Monsieur Picard.'

FIN


End file.
